Un hombre de traje
by SkyloftGuardian
Summary: nota: nunca roben pianos


**Hola a todos, soy Skyloftguardian, trayéndoles este oneshot ideado por Blackoctubre y por mí en una noche que nos perdimos agarrando el bus equivocado… por culpa de ella -3-**

**blackoctubre: no fue mi culpa, así que no mientas.**

**Skylofguardian: si lo fue, tu empezaste a correr para subirte .**

**blackoctubre: ok, como digas, fue mi culpa (aunque no lo es realmente).**

**Como sea, visiten su perfil, este oneshot es solo argumental, ella está trabajando en una historia que es la continuación de esta.**

Hora de aventura no nos pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Es curioso pensar que lo único más frío que ella y yo en estas montañas es su cabeza, ¿cómo no se da cuenta de que lo único que quiero es protegerla? pero ya a mi edad de 20 años, en mi lecho de muerte no creo poder seguir haciéndolo, yo, Gunter, tendré que rebajarme a pedirle ayuda a ese chicle con patas, no me queda de otra si es que quiero seguir a su lado, si quiero proteger a la Reina helada.

-Gunter llega al dulce reino algo cansado y se encuentra con el chicle con patas (Gumball) para pedirle ayuda-

Güenk .

¿Gunter? (mirando al suelo) ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Gumball.

Güeeenk güenk.- dije saltando.

No te entiendo nada.-dijo el príncipe algo confundido.

Güenk - dije suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

Espera - dijo el dulce príncipe cargandome - te llevaré al castillo, tengo un traductor ahí.

Güen güenk - dije algo feliz e incómodo.

-Ya en el castillo, Gumball lleva a Gunter hasta el cuarto tecnológico de su laboratorio y se pone su bata. saca un aparato extraño que parece un radio con un micrófono-

Muy bien, Gunter - dijo Gumball - habla.

¿Güenk? - dije esperando una traducción pero no pasó nada.

Espera, está apagado - Dijo Gumball.

Güenk güeenk - una voz salió del aparato - ¿No eres muy listo verdad?

Muy bien - dijo Gumball - quizás debas buscar a otro que te ayude.

Güeenk guennk (no, espera, era broma) - tradujo el aparato.

Bueno, ¿en qué te ayudo? - dijo Gumball en un suspiro de desacuerdo.

Güenk Gwenk (soy un pingüino de 20 años) Gweenk Gwenk Güeenk (no me queda mucho tiempo de vida) Güenk güenk güeenk gwenk (quiero que me ayudes a vivir más tiempo).

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? casi y destruyes el dulce reino más de una vez... y te robaste mi piano - dijo Gumball.

Güenk (porque así la persona que quiero te dejara de molestar) - El dulce príncipe no parece muy convencido - Güenk güenk (y podrás experimentar con un pingüino por primera vez).

Hecho - dijo Gumball bastante convencido.

-Ahora gumball lleva a Gunter al cuarto de biología de su laboratorio, hay muchos tubos de colores, tipos diferentes de chicle y la señora rol de canela probando pociones experimentales creándole efectos diferentes, como agigantándola y haciéndola miniatura, cambiándole el color y la textura, dándole poderes y haciéndola reír un poco. Gumball le pone una correa al traductor y lo cuelga en el cuello de Gunter-.

¿Güenk? (¿y ahora qué?).

Ya verás - dijo Gumball mientras mezclaba pociones - tú súbete a la mesa.

Gwenk (de acuerdo).

Espera - dijo Gumball algo alarmado - necesito un poco de azúcar glass. Espera aquí - señalando a Gunter.

Gwenk güenk (si tardas robaré otro piano).

Mientras Gunter miraba alrededor por otro piano y Gumball buscaba azúcar glass, la señora roll de canela ya había bebido todas sus pociones, una de ellas le dio una telequinesis un poco débil y decidió usarla para acercar un frasco con una sustancia roja que decía Fionna, pero era muy débil la dejó caer completa sobre la fórmula de Gumball, para que nadie se dé cuenta, arroja la botella por la ventana.

La encontré - gritó Gumball - cómo usted diga príncipe, usted la encontró - replicó Mentita.

Güenk güeenk ¡GWENK! (estoy muriendo, ¡apúrense!).

*snif snif* ¿no sienten que huele a algo raro? - dijo Gumball mientras mezclaba la sustancia para Gunter.

Güeenk (yo no fui).

Bueno no importa - dijo Gumball mientras mezclaba y vertía en un vaso - Ten, bébelo.

Güenk guenk (¿esto me hará vivir más?).

No lo sé, sí no lo hace al menos será divertido adivinar su efecto - dijo Gumball con una sonrisa extraña en la cara - Ooh, yo apuesto por rayos X - dijo mentita, entusiasmado.

Güenk (está bien pero no confío) - bebí la pócima y caí al piso

-Gumball lo mira por un rato y lo empieza a picar con el palito para mezclar - ¿crees que esté muerto? - le preguntó Gumball a Mentita - No, solo parece dormido - dijo Mentita mientras me picaba con otro palito mezclador - Bueno, llévalo a una cama *sonriendo macabramente* hora de iniciar las pruebas de efectos secundarios - Como diga joven príncipe - respondió Mentita.

Desperté y estaba sobre una cama sintiéndome algo extraño me senté, me sentía más alto, trate de mover mis aletas y me di cuenta, muy sorprendido, de que podía tocar mi cara. De repente veo al chicle con patas entrar con unos tubos.

Oh, Gunter, despertaste - guardando los tubos.

Si ¿y para qué son esos tubos? - le respondí.

Bueno antes de explicarte ¿haz notado algo extraño? - dijo Gumball algo curioso.

Si estoy más alto- respondí

Bueno, pues no solo eso *le da un espejo*.

¿Que me hiciste? - dije bastante extrañado.

Ahora eres humano. - Tratando de explicarme, me dijo - No sé cómo, pero algo de sangre humana se mezcló con lo que te di hace una semana y te transformó.

¿Una semana? ¿Cómo sabes que fue sangre humana? ¿Es permanente? ¿Me sigue quedando poco tiempo de vida? - le pregunté bastante nervioso

Tranquilo - me dijo totalmente calmado - Dormiste todo una semana, no sé si sea permanente, pero quizás si, ahora vives como humano, te quedan como 60 años de vida si el efecto no se revierte.

Pero aun no entiendo ¿cómo sabes que fue por sangre de humano? - le pregunté

Eehm... Intuición - me respondió muy nervioso.

¿no tiene nada que ver con los tubos y esas máquinas? - le pregunté mientras señalaba unas 5 máquinas detrás de mi cama.

No, no, es... aahm, el aire acondicionado - me respondió, aun nervioso.

Bueno, pero ¿y estas ropas? - me figé que tenía un smoking negro, con camisa blanca y corbata amarilla.

Es lo único que tenía- dijo el dulce príncipe- además te quedan

¿En serio? bueno, me veo elegante

De repente se escucha una explosión y el Gumball se esconde en un armario - Rayos, hoy llegó temprano - Le escuché gritar.

¿Dónde está mi príncipe? - era su voz la que escuché gritando, Era la Reina helada, era mi oportunidad.

salgo de la habitación hacia donde ella estaba.

Tú, ¿quién eres? - dijo la Reina helada.

Yo soy el príncipe de los pingüinos - le respondí.

Hmm, no eres el dulce príncipe, pero supongo que funcionará - exclamó la Reina helada - vienes conmigo.

Está bien no veo problema - le respondí sin pensar.

-Me llevó hasta las cavernas de hielo y me puso en una jaula y de ahi solo inicio a hablar pero le prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras que decía y de repente le dije - ¿entonces ya estamos saliendo?

Si, creo- dijo la reina helada.

Bueno, no es que sea malo señorita, pero tengo un poco de hambre - le dije para empezar a charlar.

Bueno, si quieres puedo cocinar unos salmones que hay aquí.

Si, por favor- dije muy feliz .

La Reina helada comenzó a cocinar los salmones y me dejó salir, comenzamos a comer y me llamó Gunter.

No eres un príncipe- dijo la reina helada.

Si lo soy, soy príncipe de los pingüinos - le respondí.

Demuéstramelo - dijo la Reina helada casi exigiendo.

Está bien - comenzamos a caminar hacia donde los pingüinos jugaban y pescaban - el es gundi, ese otro de allá es gunder y esa que esta ahi es Guntris - y así hasta que mencioné el nombre de todos los pingüinos.

Bien, te creo- dijo la reina diciendo un poco molesta ya que había perdido.

Y entonces ¿me aceptas como tu esposo? - le pregunté algo nervioso pero muy feliz

Nunca entendí bien eso - dijo la reina helada.

Es como estar secuestrado, pero porque yo quiero - le da un beso en los labios.

**Skyloftguadian: Que bonito, ahora hay que despedirnos de forma graciosa y original... propongo usar papas :3**

**blackoctubre: Papas, ya no te daré de las mías juas juas juas.**

**Skyloftguadian: Pero, yo siempre ayudo a prepararlas D:**

**blackoctubre : No es cierto, las que estoy comiendo no.**

**Skyloftguadian: Pues iré a tu casa a hacer más u**

**blabckoctubre: Está bien, bueno espero que les haya gustado, en serio.**

**Skyloftguadian: Espera, necesitan saber el resto de la historia D: si lo piden por los reviews les digo, porque cierta persona (blackoctubre cof cof) lo considera spam :3 gracias por leer.**


End file.
